Discord/Gallery
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord1.png|The statue of Discord. It represents Evil, Chaos and Confusion. Discord activating S2E01.png|The fighting activates Discord. Discord statue cracking S02E01.jpg|Discord breaks free. Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|The stained glass which shows Celestia and Luna defeating Discord. Rainbow Dash Alright Princess.png|Rainbow Dash, and the stained glass. Discord acually on twilights head.png|Discord dancing... Discord Dancing S2E01.png|... on Twilight Sparkle's Head. DiscordRarity1.png|Discord talking about Rarity and her Element. Discord2.png|Discord, increasing in Size. Discord3.png|Discord, talking about Twilight Sparkle. Discord in a window.png|Discord in a stained glass window. Discord4.png|Discord, spreading himself to three windows. Discord5.png|Discord, showing what he can do. Rainbow Dash listening to Discord S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash and the Stained Glass Window. Discord_LowerBody_S02E01.png|Discord appearing right in the face of our ponies. Discord_EvilLaugh_S02E01.png|Discord striking a lighting bolt and maniacally laughing. Discord priceless looks s02e01.png|Discord, making fun of ponies. Discord and Applejack.jpg|Discord and Applejack. Discord - No Flying.jpg|"No flying!" TwilightandDiscord.png|"And no magic!" Discord tells about the second rule S2E01.png|"Everypony has to play!" Discordisevil.png|"Or I win" Discord - Good Luck Everypony!.jpg|"Good luck, everypony!" Discord - Laughing.jpg Discord Puppet Master.png|Discord, playing with objects like marionettes. Discord and Pinkie Pie.jpg|Discord and Pinkie Pie. Discord headless s02e01.png|Discord, disguised as a balloon. Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png|Discord hypnotizing Pinkie Pie. Discord butterfly E1S2 -W 0.0001.png|Discord shapeshifted into Fluttershy's cutie mark. Discord good sake S2 E1-W 0.0000.png|"Oh, for goodness sake!" Fluttershybecomescruel.png|Fluttershy gets force-corrupted by Discord. Discord cloud hammock s02e01.png|These are some nice clouds, don't ya' think, Rainbow Dash? Discord gives Dash a choice.png|Discord about to corrupt Rainbow Dash. Discord Profile.png|Discord is not amused. Are you ready for some Chaos.png|"Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!" Discordwins.png|Discord's umbrella is as twisted as he is! Game Over yeeeah.png|"Game's over, my little ponies!" The Return of Harmony Part 2 Discordlol.png|Laughing Discord. Discordthebeast.png|Excellent. Whoa Pinkie Pie.png|Whoa Discord eating popcorn.png|"It's just too entertaining." Discord with popcorn S2E2.png Whatsup.png|Hello. Oh how funny.png|"How Funny!" Discord is god.png Discord u mad bro.png|"I never said they were in the labyrinth..." Discord, "First changes of Ponyville" S02E02.png|Discord's changed Ponyville Discord and Twilight.png|Hello There! :D Discord "Picture the Chaos Capital of the world!" S2E02.png Discord picture that S2E2 -W 0.0009.png|"Picture it, the chaos capital of the world." You see it in the beautiful light of day.png|"Well wait a few minutes, then you will see it in the beautiful light of day." Discord teleporting s02e02.png|Discord, mid-teleport. Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png meetmyfate.png|Now its time to meet my fate. Discord hit me S2E2-W 0.0007.png|'"Break the targets!!"' Discord may freak S2E2-W 0.0003.png|Should I be freaking out about this? Discord gloating s02e02.png|"Discord rules, Celestia drools." Helloagain.png|Hello again! Hmm Twilight.png Twilight Discord cloud cream s02e02.png|"You've got to get into the spirit of things!" Discord Yes! S2E2.png|"Yes!" Discord_laughing_it_up_S02E02.png|Insert evil laugh here. Discord chocolate milk s02e02.png|"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing!" Discord drinking glass s02e02.png|Discord drinks the glass... Discord milk explodes S2E2-W 0.0006.png|And blows up the chocolate milk. Classic EVIL Discord S02E02.jpg|Now that's epic! Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png|"Credit where it's due. I wasn't expecting that." Discord Amusement S2E2.png Discord Amusement2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png|Ugh. . . . gag! Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png|"Fine, go ahead, try and use your little Elements. . . . Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png|. . . ."Frenemies." . . . Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png|. . ."Just make it quick," Discord Missing Chaos S2E2.png|. . ."I'm missing some" . . . Discord Missing Chaos2 S2E2.png|. . . "excellent chaos here." Discord Evil Grin S2E2.png|Discord on his throne Discord Unimpressed S2E2.png|Yawn Discord friendship ray s02e02.png|Friendship: It can poke someone's eye out. Discord Whats This S2E2.png|What's this? Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Discord NO S2E2.png|Uh-oh! Discord Done For S2E2.png Discord Owned S2E2.png|Taste the Rainbow!!! Discord Owned2 S2E2.png|"Oh my god, help me!!!" Discordsfate.png|Discord's fate. Discord defeated S02E02.png|Discord got stoned... Category:Character gallery pages